


Sunday Shift

by VulpesVulpes713



Series: A Collection of Klance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Store, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance Fluff Week 2017, Laith, Like very minor, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Retail AU, Voltron, allura and lance friendship, allura the makeup wizz, am i right?, keith and allura friendship, keith and lance, klance, mention of Shiro, mention of pidge - Freeform, mild pining, modern au voltron, mutual crush, unless there are cute guys, working in retail sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes713/pseuds/VulpesVulpes713
Summary: The lines he had been rehearsing in his head were standard for retail workers. There was the “How can I help you?” line, and the more polite “What can I do for you?” one.They were almost second nature by this point, and Keith should have been able to ask them without batting an eye. Unfortunately the lines got muddled somewhere on the road from his brain to his mouth, and ended up coming out as a strangled “How can I do you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can't get enough of that retail au

Sunday shifts were usually Keith’s favourite. 

They were calmer, more peaceful; the only customers willing to come into the store were elderly and sweet, and the majority of them went to the back for prescriptions anyways, meaning he only had to nod at them as they left. He could stock shelves in relative quiet, humming to himself without worrying about offending anyone nearby. Plus the hours were less, which meant he could go home earlier and relax before the week officially began again. 

Keith tried to remind himself of these facts as he stood behind the counter at the till, head resting heavily on his propped up arm as he doodled lazily on a notepad. 

Usually Sunday’s were his favourite.  
But today?  
Today Keith was bored.

A grand total of one customer had made their way into the drug store since his shift began at nine that morning. But that was normal. Sunday’s were slow, which was part of the reason Keith liked them so much.

The boredom had begun when his manager had phoned, informing him that there would be no new shipment of goods to be put out. The driver was sick or something, and would drop the supplies off tomorrow. Keith had celebrated at first; restocking shelves and taking inventory was tedious, and ate up a good portion of his shift, but after an hour and a half of nothing but idly staring out the front windows, Keith was itching to have something to do.

He decided to roam the aisles, turning labels to face the front, dusting where it was needed, and moving tags around so that everything looked orderly and neat. The store wasn’t the largest, but there was enough items in it that Keith was sure at least an hour had gone by when he finally finished.

But that was the other thing about Sunday shifts. Time didn’t always cooperate. 

It had taken him exactly twenty three minutes to inspect the entire store. Keith groaned as he watched the seconds hand on the clock above the door tick. Was it just him, or was it taking longer than a second for it to move? That couldn’t be right...

He timed it, counting out sixty seconds as the hand made a full rotation on the clock face.  
Damn. Never mind.

He sighed, resuming his previous position at the till. He could always go visit the new pharmacist. She had transferred to their branch about a week ago, and seemed friendly enough, but Keith had yet to properly introduce himself. He wanted to wait until the store was actually busy before doing that though, that way he had an escape route if things got awkward. 

Keith was never very good at making small talk anyways. He preferred in depth conversations.  
Mind provoking thoughts and ideals; not the idle chit chat that was cliché of meeting new people. Still...the boredom was brutal. Maybe he could text Shiro to come hang out with him.

Sure, it was against company policy to have phones on the floor, but that was another great thing about Sundays. No manager breathing down his neck.

Keith pulled his cell out of his back pocket and pulled up Shiro’s contact. He had typed out a full message when he paused.

Shiro would totally ditch him! Sure he might drop by, but once he found out there was a hot new pharmacist lonely at the back of the store he would cast his younger brother aside like a pair of old shoes. 

Okay, he wouldn’t be that rude...  
But he would force Keith to say hi, or to introduce him to Allura. And how awkward would that be when he hadn’t even done that himself? 

Keith deleted the text. Definitely too risky. 

He flipped through his contacts. Maybe Pidge? She would be down to talk conspiracy theories with him, and she would help pass the time without making him talk to the new pharmacist!

He was about to text her when the doors to the store suddenly slid open. Keith looked up, quickly shoving his phone in his back pocket in case they saw and tattled on him. But the stranger didn’t seem to notice; their back to him as they wandered into the store. 

He was tall and lanky, and had both hands in his pockets as he headed down one of the aisles. Keith watched him go, noticing that they were similar in age. 

That was odd, seeing as teens didn’t usually spend their Sundays at the drug store, instead nursing hangovers at home or relaxing out in the sun that was beginning to shine more directly through the windows. Keith would normally have let the stranger browse uninterrupted, knowing how annoying it could be to have a sales employee hovering around you as you shopped, but he was curious, and bored as hell. 

He made his way down the row of aisles, stopping once he found the one the stranger was in. Keith raised an eyebrow. This was the beauty aisle, and the boy was crouching in front of a row of foundations, inspecting the various shades. Odd...

Keith approached slowly, prepping his rehearsed lines in his head, stopping a few feet away so as not to invade on his personal space.  
He cleared his throat.

“Hello,” he trailed off as the stranger finally glanced up, and Keith was met with the most dazzling pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. Framed by a row of long black lashes and smooth brown skin, the small orbs of ocean bore into his soul like lasers, and Keith was unable to look away. 

The stranger smiled questioningly, and Keith blinked, his mind fuzzy and palms suddenly sweaty as the boy stood to his full height, standing a few inches taller than him. 

“Hey,” the stranger said, and Keith realized he was supposed to say something.  
The lines he had been rehearsing in his head were standard for retail workers. There was the “How can I help you?” line, and the more polite “What can I do for you?” one. 

They were almost second nature by this point, and Keith should have been able to ask them without batting an eye.  
Unfortunately the lines got muddled somewhere on the road from his brain to his mouth, and ended up coming out as a strangled “How can I do you?”

The stranger quirked an eyebrow, his smile growing into a lopsided grin as he stared down at Keith.  
Holy fuck.

“Excuse me?” the boy asked, his voice soft but teasing. Keith felt the blood rush into his cheeks, warming them to the point of discomfort. His palms were clammy under the unrelenting gaze of the stranger, and Keith forced himself to look anywhere but into them, focusing instead on a ceiling tile that was slightly askew overhead. 

“I-uh...” he cleared his throat again. “Do you need any help?”

The boy tilted his head at him, and Keith allowed his eyes to wander to his face briefly. 

Bad mistake. The stranger was looking at him, not in confusion or anger, but in amusement. Like Keith was a funny little animal that had just done a trick. Super.

“Do you?” he asked, and Keith lowered his head in embarrassment. That was kind of rude. Keith was just trying to help, it wasn’t his fault this guy was throwing him off. And his eyes were way too pretty to be legal.  
He wanted to start over. Say the rehearsed line and be on his way. 

“Look,” he said instead, “It’s my job to ask. If you’re fine then I’ll just leave.” 

The stranger hummed, and Keith looked back up at him. 

“Do you know anything about make-up?” he asked, and it was Keith’s turn to raise an eyebrow in question. 

“Does it look like I do?” 

The stranger chuckled, and Keith felt his heart rate rise with the sound. Odd...

“Is there even a polite way to answer that?” 

Keith found himself smiling at that, and moved closer to see what it was the stranger had been looking at. 

“I don’t know much, but I’ve seen enough people buy make-up here that I know the better brands.” He bent, examining the rows of foundation until he came upon the one he was looking for. He moved to grab a bottle before hesitating. 

“Is this for your girlfriend or something?” he asked, turning back to the stranger, who was watching him with a curious expression. The boy shook his head, and Keith frowned.

“Nope, this is all for me mullet.” 

Keith froze. He crossed his arms in front of him and glared up at the handsome stranger. 

“What did you just call me?” 

“Mullet. You do know that went out of style like, forty years ago, right?” the stranger gestured to Keith’s hair, and he reached a hand up to touch it self-consciously. Who did this guy think he was?! Fine, have it that way.

“You do realize that guys don’t wear make-up, right?” he retorted, all politeness aside. If this guy felt entitled to mock him, then Keith would do the same. Screw the store policy. Sundays were meant for breaking the rules. 

The stranger placed a delicate hand on his side, cocking his hip as he did so. It was very distracting. 

“Maybe not the savages,” he smirked as Keith scoffed, “but I am a man of finer tastes. I set standards, not follow them.” He examined his nails pointedly as he finished, and Keith blew the hair out of his face. He wanted to stay angry, but found that he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Who did this guy think he was?

Keith huffed instead, turning back towards the foundations and plucking up a bottle close to the stranger’s skin tone. He held it out for him to take.

“This should do the trick then.”

The stranger tilted his head again, and Keith was reminded of a puppy. Cute.  
After a moment the boy took the bottle, examining it carefully before opening the lid and placing a small dab on the back of his hand.

“Hey!” Keith was appalled. “We have testers for that you know!” 

The stranger tisked. 

“Um, ew. Those things have been touched by too many people. I don’t want to get some weird skin disease thank you very much.” He smoothed the foundation out over the back of his hand, both eyebrows shooting up as he nodded in approval.

“This is actually pretty nice. And nearly a perfect match.” He glanced up at Keith through heavily lidded eyes. “You have a good eye.” 

Keith felt his face blush again, and turned away before the stranger could see. 

“Right, um...anything else?” 

“I need eyeliner.” 

Keith whirled in disbelief.

“For what?!”

The stranger raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, you know, for contouring.” 

Keith felt like that was supposed to be a jab at him, since the guys tone of voice was drenched in sarcasm, but he didn’t for the life of him know what contouring was. He stared back in confusion and the stranger rolled his eyes as he sighed.

“Never mind,” he said, and moved down the aisle to a different section, and Keith hesitated. He found himself liking this guy. Their conversation was flowing easily, which was new, and he knew how to handle Keith’s snide remarks, which was also new. 

Plus he was hot. Which was definitely new.  
No one decent looking ever came into the store, especially on a Sunday. 

Keith was also no longer bored, and wanted to keep talking to this guy, but he knew absolutely nothing about make-up recommendations. How was he supposed to carry on their conversation without coming across as needy or, god forbid, annoying? 

A thought occurred to him then. Allura...she would know something. She must!  
He followed after the stranger, who was now analyzing a series of black sticks that looked like pencil crayons. 

“I know someone who might be able to help, so just wait right here.” 

The stranger looked at him, and Keith found himself once again drowning in the blue of his eyes. 

“Thanks Keith,” he said, smiling. 

Keith began making his way towards the pharmacy when he froze.

“Wait, how do you know my name?” 

The stranger glanced back at him, a lopsided grin plastered on his face as he tapped at his chest. Keith was only momentarily confused, before looking down and realizing the stranger was referring to his name tag, which clearing had ‘Keith’ written on it. 

“Oh,” he said, embarrassed, “right.” The quickly turned the corner, ignoring the heat in his face. 

He made his way to the back of the store, where the pharmacy was located. There was no one in the waiting area, which was typical of a Sunday, so Keith went right up to the counter. Allura was standing behind a table in the back, several boxes at her feet as she analysed a sheet of paper.  
Her long white hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and the pair of glasses she wore were beginning to slip down her nose. Keith cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, nearly dropping the list in surprise. “Hello!”

Keith smiled, the awkwardness of first introductions beginning to settle in his gut. 

“Hey,” he managed as she approached, removing the glasses from her face and adjusting her long white lab coat. 

“How can I help you?” she asked, and Keith noted her use of one of the standard phrases. She had only been here a week and already she was settling into retail life. At least he wasn’t alone in that.

“I, uh,” he started, then extended a hand for her to shake. Hell, there was a hot guy waiting for his help, he could get over his social anxiety. “I’m Keith. I work at the front.” 

Allura smiled warmly, accepting his outstretched hand and shaking it firmly. 

“Nice to meet you,” she said. “I’m Allura. I’ve seen you around a few times. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier.”

Keith felt a pang of guilt at that. It wasn’t her fault, he had been actively avoiding this exact situation until the opportune moment presented itself. Thank god for that hot stranger in aisle three. 

“Actually, I was wondering if you knew anything about eyeliner.” 

Allura’s dainty eyebrows rose on her forehead, but she didn’t question it.

“Eyeliner? Sure, I know a few things. Or,” she chuckled to herself, “I like to think I do.”

Keith decided right then and there that this woman was exactly the kind of person Shiro would fall head over heels for. He almost felt bad for not sending that text.  
Almost. 

Maybe he could bum rides off his brother now that he had officially met their new pharmacist. But those were ideas for a different day. Right now there was cute boy who needed his help.  
Or maybe not, but Keith wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity.

“Cool,” he said, “follow me.”

Allura looked mildly surprised at his sudden request, but simply shrugged and did as he said. She was probably just as bored as he was.

He led her back to where the stranger was, still comparing various black sticks. He looked up and smiled as Keith approached.

“This is Allura,” he gestured to the pharmacist behind him, and the stranger stood. 

“Sup,” he said, and Allura waved. She glanced between Keith and the boy a few times before finally speaking.

“So...eyeliner?” 

Keith blinked, realizing he hadn’t explained.

“Oh, right. Um,” he looked back over at the stranger, not realizing how he should address the guy. The stranger must have understood his brief hesitation, and introduced himself.

“The name’s Lance.” He was addressing Allura, but made a pointed look over at Keith as he spoke, and...holy fuck. Did he just wink?

Keith looked away, trying, and failing, to keep the small smile off his face. 

“Hi Lance,” Allura said, and moved to where he was standing in front of the shelves. “I have a few preferences, but I’m no expert.” She grabbed a few of the black pencil crayons off the wall and handed them to Lance. 

“I was looking at these, but I’m not sure how I feel about the felt tip.”

Felt tip? Keith decided not to ask.

“Oh they’re amazing. Once I tried the liquid eyeliner I never went back. The lines are much smoother.” Allura was pointing to several brands, and as the two of them began debating the pros and cons of the various eyeliners, Keith felt like he was intruding. 

“I, uh, should go back to the front.” 

Allura didn’t seem to hear, but Lance paused, looking Keith over before smiling widely, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did.

“Thanks for your help Keith.” And with that his attention was back on the eyeliner.

Keith nodded, making his way back to his till, cursing the little black sticks all the way. How dare they be more interesting than him.  
Oh well, what had he been expecting? 

There was no one waiting for him at the front, to Keith’s disappointment. He had been hoping for a distraction. As it was, another sixteen and a half minutes passed before Lance finally made his way out of the beauty aisle, not like anyone was counting. 

Keith pretended to be busy, so as not to appear too eager when Lance set his now large collection of make-up products on his till. He turned, and his eyes grew wide as he beheld the amount of product that now littered his counter. 

“What happened!” he exclaimed, and Lance grinned.

“Blame Allura, she knows a lot about make-up. And she kept giving me recommendations.” 

Keith shook his head as he began scanning the items. Some of them he recognized, but a vast majority of the objects were just that: objects. Keith had no idea what any of them did, much less why Lance wanted them.

"What does all this stuff do anyway?” he asked, and Lance pondered.

“They all work to make me the most beautiful boy in the world that’s what.”

“Yeah but you don’t need all this stuff for that.” Keith hadn’t meant for the statement to sound so much like a compliment. He had simply been referring to the obscene amount of make-up that Lance was purchasing. 

But when Lance didn’t reply right away Keith glanced up, only to be met with a pair of wide, disbelieving eyes. He felt his face flush once again, but didn’t break eye contact this time, allowing the different hues of blue to engulf him, dragging him down. 

Lance smiled, but it was different this time, reaching his eyes without stretching his face. It was a kind smile, a grateful one.  
Keith’s heart fluttered at the sight.

“You really think so?” Lance asked, his voice soft as he stared down at Keith.

“Yeah,” he replied without hesitation. It was hardly a question. Not even him just being nice. It was the truth, plain and simple.

Lance was silent for a few more moments before chuckling down at his new hoard of goods. 

“You know, usually sales people try and get you to buy more stuff, not less.” 

Keith grinned in reply, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Guess I suck at my job.” 

Lance laughed again, paying for his items and grabbing hold of the bag as the receipt printed. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” He winked, and Keith handed him a pamphlet for an online survey. It was protocol that he explain the rules, and if it meant prolonging his conversation with Lance, then Keith would be extra thorough.

“This is a short survey you can complete online or on your phone later, and be entered into a draw for a chance to win a five hundred dollar gift certificate to the store.” He circled the website address with a pen and handed it to Lance, who glanced at it quickly before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his cell phone. He began typing in the web address.

“Oh! You don’t have to do it now!” 

Lance shrugged, a lopsided grin plastered on his face as he looked at Keith.

“I want to.”

He cleared his throat, reading the questions out loud and making Keith writhe in embarrassment.

“First question: ‘Did you find everything you were looking for?’” He looked down at his bag of goods. “That and more.” 

Keith chuckled.

“Second question: ‘Did anyone help you in your shopping experience?’ Hell yeah. ‘If so, who?’ Mullet man.” He typed his response into the phone and Keith blushed. If an employee’s name was mentioned in a survey they got a little print out card that was hung in the staff room. Whoever had the most by the end of the month would get a little prize. This would be Keith’s first, though he hoped ‘mullet man’ wouldn’t show up as the name.

“Third question: ‘Do you have any recommendations to help make the store a better shopping experience?’ ugh,” he made a face. “This one is boring. I’ll just write no.”

“Fourth and final question: ‘Was your experience satisfactory?’” Lance paused, before slowly lifting his eyes to meet Keith’s. A teasing smile tugged at his lips as the moment stretched on, and finally he replied.

“Nah.” 

“Hey!” Keith scoffed, entirely offended. Lance was laughing, but Keith pouted behind the till, crossing his arms in front of him as he scowled at the boy. “And after all I did for you.”

“Kidding! Kidding.” Lance said, the shit eating grin still plastered on his face. Keith couldn’t help but smile in response. “It was more than satisfactory,” Lance went on, and yep, the blush was back.

“It says I can leave my email or phone number for optional store updates, but,” he paused, as if deep in thought. “I don’t really want rando’s getting a hold of my personal contact information. Maybe if I write it down instead?”

Keith was speechless, not fully believing what he was hearing as he slid the notepad and pen over to Lance.

He scribbled a line before taking the sticky note and placing it on the counter top, just barely out of Keith’s line of sight. Rude.  
But also really cute.

“I like the drawings by the way.” Lance said, picking up his bag and heading for the door. Keith had totally forgotten about the little doodles he had been making on the notepad before Lance had even come into the store. His face flushed again, and Lance chuckled.

“Don’t be a stranger!” he called out, waving back as he exited the store. Keith watched him leave, rooted in spot until he saw Lance turn the corner out the window. Once he was gone, Keith dashed around the till, grabbing the sticky note. Sure enough, several little numbers had been written below his doodles of lions and robots, along with a little smiley face and a heart.

Keith was grinning, grateful that no one was around to see him. 

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, the excitement of meeting Lance overwhelming the boredom he had previously felt. Allura came up to the front to chat with him at one point, and Keith told her all about it, feeling comfortable enough to open up to the pharmacist and exchange gossip. It was odd, the turn of events the day had taken, but he wasn’t complaining. He had no reason to. 

Sunday shifts were definitely Keith’s favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Klance drabble to help ease the study pains.
> 
> Had an experience similar to this, but no cute ending for me. Just a lot of embarrassment....yepp.
> 
> Retail au's are fun though, and it would be cool to expand on it....mayyybebeee
> 
> I have a lot of fic ideas and i want to finish some other 'larger' projects first. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed, leave kudos and comments if you want :) I love reading and replying to them all.


End file.
